fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Smash Brothers (2017 video game)
New Super Smash Brothers is the fifth (sixth if you count both versions of Super Smash Bros. 4 as two separate games) instalment in the Super Smash Bros. Series. It was released by Power Paintbrush Productions in 2017 as a launch title for the Nintendo 4D Viewer. Gameplay Gameplay in New Super Smash Brothers is much like that of previous Super Smash Bros. games. The objective is to use attacks to increase the damage percentage of your opponents, before knocking them off the screen with a more powerful attack. There are two versions of a normal battle - Time Smash is a timed game where you earn points for getting KOs, while in Stock Smash, each player has a set number of lives, and will lose one upon being KO'd, being eliminated when they have no lives left. Characters Each character has a class to give you a basic idea on their abilities. For more information on the specials of each character, see New Super Smash Brothers (2017 video game)/Specials. Default Unlockable Water A new addition to Smash Brothers, water is used in a couple of stages as well as in Adventure Mode. While underwater, characters can move freely, but cannot use Specials. Air is also applied in water - a number is displayed above the character's head, starting at 20 and going down all the time. Once the number reaches 0, it changes to an exclamation mark, and the character will continuously take damage until they acquire more air. To regenerate air, you can either collect an air bubble or return to the surface of the water. Assists Regular Summoned using Assist Trophies. Pokemon Summoned using Poke Balls and Master Balls. Espers Summoned using Magicite, which can only be found on the Narshe Snowfields stage. Stages Items Game Modes *'Smash': A 4-player battle game mode. Smash as many foes off the screen as you can before the time runs out, or be the last one standing in a survival death match! *'Classic Mode': Fight your way through this board game! Use Coins to increase the Intensity! Completing Classic Mode will reward you with a trophy of the character you were using. *'All-Star Mode': Fight all of the characters in quick succession! There are five difficulties - Easy, Medium, Hard, Very Hard and Intense. Completing All-Star Mode on any difficulty rewards you with a trophy of the character you were using. *'Story Mode': Join the Smashers in a story-driven adventure! Collect Pages by playing other game modes to unlock chapters to play through in this game mode. For more information, see New Super Smash Brothers (2017 video game)/Story Mode. *'Card Mode': Challenge another player in this card game! Collect Card Packs in other game modes for use here. Alternatively, you can use Coins to construct cards effortlessly! For more information, see New Super Smash Brothers (2017 video game)/Card Mode. Special Thanks *EximusMax for the logo. *Shadow Inferno for inspiring Card Mode. *WesternSkies for the Speed Booster art. *Plasmaster from Smashpedia for the movesets of Toon Zelda and Tetra. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Power Paintbrush Productions Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:HAL Laboratory